From Now Until Forever
by SoulTaken
Summary: Kratos returns from DerrisKharlan and finds himself fighting against his past, Lloyd's exphere develops in an unusual way. Anna's return? Mainly Kraine & Kranna in further chapters. My first fic! R&R please!
1. An Angel Without Wings

Hey! This is my first fic of ToS! There might be some grammar or spelling mistakes, since english isn't my native laguage, so please, don't be too harsh! If there are mistakes of any kind, please let me know. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I sure wish I did!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**An Angel Without Wings**

Flashback

"_Hey! Look at those birds! Aren't they beautiful?"_

"_Yes, indeed." Kratos answered. - "C'mon!" said a young girl._

_Kratos averted his eyes from the birds and looked at the girl instead. She was gorgeous, her brunette hair and eyes were simply beautiful. He followed her with his eyes and saw her there, standing with her arms pointing to the sky, smiling… that smile, he didn't know what it was, but deep inside, he could feel the warmth growing in his body… - "Let's go Kratos! Hurry up!" _

End of the flashback

Why? Why was he suddenly having those memories? Since he was back from Derris-Kharlan, he couldn't help but thinking about it. A ray of sunshine made him wake up, so he laid his head on his arms. He was able to watch for the very first time the sunrise in Iselia, from that hill, it looked beautiful.

He had got a letter, it seemed his son Lloyd wanted to see him, although he didn't know if it was the only reason he had returned, but, it was impossible, he knew his heart would always belong to that young girl with the lovely smile, but still…

"Kratos?"

Kratos was startled when he heard his name even if he didn't show it, then; he saw a figure lit by the sun.

"Raine." was all he said while he turned his head towards the silver-haired girl with blue eyes standing in front of him.

"How long have you been here? I thought I was going to find you at Dirk's house, but I didn't. Anyway…" Raine said "When did you arrive?"

"Early this morning." Kratos wondered how Raine knew he was back, he haven't sent her a letter, so why?

Raine could see Kratos doubtful look, so she said:

"Lloyd was talking about your arrival at school." answering his thoughts.

"I see."

"It's really beautiful!" Kratos looked at Raine, she was staring at Iselia illuminated by the sun, and he could hear the birds singing and feel the breeze softly touching their faces.

"It would be best not to stay here longer." Kratos said while walking away.

"Yes. Lloyd is surely waiting for you at Dirk's." said Raine following Kratos.

They were walking and noticed the Iselia Human Ranch, what was left of it, since Raine destroyed all of them, the only thing that they could see were ashes and piles of rubble. Kratos remembered their journey that began as one of Regeneration and ended reuniting the two worlds. In which he met his son and also Raine, who had become one of his battle companions as well as a good friend.

"…Raine, what were you doing up there, in the hills?" asked Kratos.

Raine stopped and looked at him. "…I…"- Raine stuttered, Kratos had never seen her like that- "…I always walk around…there before going to school." And she kept walking. _"So she is still teaching…" _Kratos thought. He had always admired Raine for her dedication to those kids, including Lloyd who wasn't the brightest kid, but he could see that Raine had always tried to teach him something during their journey.

"We've arrived." said Raine as she walked trough Dirk's house. Kratos headed forward Noishe's stable and touched it gently.

"From what I've heard, you've been taking good care of Lloyd."

Whine was all Noishe said as a response.

"Than-" but he couldn't finish thanking Noishe, because a pair of strong arms were hugging him.

"Dad! You're here!" a brunette boy said with enthusiasm. Kratos was surprised to feel his son's strength and said:

"Lloyd…I see you are doing well."

"Gahh!" Lloyd released his dad and scratched his head. "Sorry about that." Kratos looked at him; Lloyd was very happy and showed a smile, similar to…

"Well, I will gather everyone so we can have a celebration for your arrival." Said Raine returning from Dirk's house. "Is that fine with you?" asked to Kratos.

"…Certainly" said Kratos without paying attention.

"Then I will call Colette and Genis! We'll organize a party!" said Lloyd and disappeared.

Kratos saw him running away and said to Raine. "It wasn't necessary."

" Well, what it's done, it's done, so I'd better go to the town to buy some ingredients." she smiled. "I'm going to make food for tomorrow!" Kratos looked at her and said:

"Hmm… I think we'd better leave that to Genis."

"What!" yelled Raine. "You think I can't—" but just as she said that, Lloyd appeared with Colette and Genis.

"Yay! Kratos is here!" said Colette happily, and ran towards him but tripped over a root. "Oops, sorry." and stood up smiling.

"Hehe…Colette, you're hopeless…" said a little half-elf with white hair and blue eyes. "Why don't you use your wings anyway?" Colette just smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry." She looked at Kratos. "I'm so happy you've come! We'll have a lot of fun!" said clapping her hands. Kratos was kind of dizzy to see so many people at once; Derris-Kharlan wasn't full of people at all.

"Lloyd, it would be a good idea to let the others know about Kratos." Raine seemed to have forgotten her anger earlier. "Send a letter to Zelos who is probably in Meltokio, maybe Sheena is with him and also send one to Regal, in Altamira, Presea is with him."

"P-presea is coming?" Genis said suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Sure Genis, she wants to see you too!" said Lloyd teasing him.

"Shut up, Lloyd!" said Genis.

"Yay! We're going to be together again!" said Colette cheerfully.

Kratos sighed… it was going to be a long week.

* * *

So? What do you think? I still don't know if I'm going to make it a kraine or a kranna fic, so if you have any opinions, tell me with a review. 


	2. Time Understands Love

Hello again! Sorry for not updating sooner! But thank you so much for the reviews! I never expected to get some! Thanks to everyone!

Uhmm...about the pairing of the story, I still haven't chosen it, beacause:

Kraine: 2 votes

Kranna: 2 votes

Both: 1 vote

mmm...well, I guess I'll still make it both, for now!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Time Understands Love**

" Where should this go?"

"No! Put that on that corner!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"What the heck is this?"

"Oww! You don't have to hit me!"

"Thunder Blade!"

"I'm dizzy…"

"Not that corner!"

"You pervert! Get away from me!"

Kratos couldn't take it anymore. What was all noise about! He sighed and stood by the window. He saw his son and his friends near the house, now he got it. They were preparing his…welcome-back party or reunion.

He changed his clothes and decided to face the whole mess. He was still worried about what happened the day he arrived, he didn't get his own feelings, they were like a tornado around his head. And since yesterday his heart was beating like crazy. He didn't know what was causing it. No, he didn't want to know, altough, he could feel what it was. His heart and toughts made him deny it, but it was almost impossible not to tell the cause of his feelings. He knew it was someone, someone who made all of this. He shook his head and let these toughts go away.

While he was going down to the living room, he noticed that some bags and stuff were there, he supposed that those belonged to Lloyd's friends, so he took a deep breath and went outside.

It was a very sunny and shiny day, as usual, birds were singing and there were some butterflies near the lake. He went directly to Noishe's and patted his head.

"Whine" said Noishe

"Good morning to you too." said Kratos

After a few minutes with Noishe, he went to the one place he could feel like home. He avoided Lloyd and his friends by walking around the house and found himself in that place, his beloved wife's tomb. He looked at it just as if he were looking at his beautiful Anna. He said very low, almost with a whisper:

"…The memories are coming back…I don't know what I am supposed to do… these feelings… I can't…put up with them…"

He wanted to let her known that he still hasn't forgotten her, that she was still in his mind as well as in his heart. But, that his feelings were fighting to choose the right person, he still didn't know what to do.

At that point, he felt hopeless. He tought he could love only one person, and that nothing could change that. He tought love only came once, but that changed the day he met… her.

He was silent for a long time, trying to hear something in his mind that would tell him what to do.

"…Kratos?"

He heard the voice of the person who knew caused it all and looked at her.

"…Raine..."

For one moment, he felt like if time had stoped and stared at her motionless.

"…Are you okay..? You don't look well, Kratos." said Raine with a concerned look.

Kratos woke up from his toughts and looked away.

"…Yes, I am alright. I apologize for making you worry…"

Raine smiled. "No, not at all. I'm glad you're okay…" and also looked away.

They stayed like this for a moment when Kratos broke the silence and said:

"I heard some noise early this morning… did someone…came?

"Oh, yes…" said Raine. " Lloyd managed to send letters to some of our friends, altought only Zelos and Sheena came."

Kratos wondered how so few people could make that kind of noise and smiled for himself.

Raine was looking at him very interested, Kratos usually didn't smile and this was a rare occasion.

Kratos looked at her and saw her smiling too, this made him kinda uncomfortable but her smile disappeared as fast as it appeared. Kratos noticed she was looking at something.

"Oh…" was all she said and stood back a little.

Kratos then understood. He was still standing near Anna's tomb.

"I…am sorry, I didn't knew…I'll go…it seems you want to be alone." and left.

Kratos was alone, again.

He had seen…Raine's eyes.Why? Why had he seen…sadness in them?

Kratos walked away and decided to get away from everything. He felt guilt. He felt guilt in his heart.

Raine seemed hurt and he actually was worried about her. This surprised him. Before he had traveled with her and Lloyd, he didn't mind hurting other people's feelings, he never cared for anyone… not like this, not like he did for Anna. For one side, he regretted having gone to Anna's tomb… No! What kind of thought was that! Regretting visitting her Anna? He tought "_This has to be wrong…I can't…" _All the toughts were at his head again. He just wanted to finish all of this! Was this a punishment? Was it wrong…to have feelings for other person? He felt tired, tired of all.

"…Dad?"

Kratos looked at his son. He represented everything…his past.

He represented… his love, to Anna.

"Da- Kratos…are you feeling right? The professor said something about it… and--"

"Lloyd…no, please, do not worry about me. I just…decided to walk for a moment."

"Oh, okay! But don't take too long, we have almost everything done!" and went to Dirk's house running.

Kratos sighed. It would be rude not to show up in the party Lloyd has made speacially for him. He closed his eyes for a moment and decided not to think about anything again.

"Yay! Kratos finally came!" said Colette happily. She had fixed her hair in two braids especially for the party.

"…Finally!" said Genis "All the food was getting cold!"

Kratos tried not to look too uncomfortable and headed to the center of the garden. He saw a table full of delicious food and some flowers near it. He saw that everyone was happy, smiling, he wished he felt like that.

"Yo, Kratos! Long time no see you!" Kratos felt a hand in his shoulder. He knew who that was.

"Chosen…Indeed, it has been a long time." said Kratos feeling a little annoyed. He didn't like being touched.

"You idiot! Can't you see Kratos feels uncomfortable?" said an angry Sheena.

"But…my voluptuous hunny…I'm just saying hello to him! Why do you have to get that mad---Owww! What was that for?"

"I have told you not to call me like that! You idiot Chosen!"

"Hahaha, that's what you get for being like that, Zelos!" said Genis laughing.

"You twerp! Don't laugh of the Great Zelos!"

"Guys…stop it!" said Lloyd trying to look serious.

"This is fun!" said Colette clapping her hands.

Kratos just looked the whole scene silent. He wanted to be part of the fun. But Raine's hurt eyes were still in his mind. He looked for her among the people. Not finding her, he decided to enter the house. He left thinking no one would miss his presence.

He headed to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. He wanted to rest for a while and went upstairs.

But, he almost hit with someone. He looked up and saw Raine.

She looked surprised, it semeed she didn't expected Kratos either.

"Uhmm...sorry." said Raine looking embarrased.

"It was my fault too, I apologize." Kratos walked down the stairs and let Raine walk down too.

"Aren't you going to go outside?" asked Raine after getting to the floor.

Kratos looked directly at her eyes. That look…wasn't there anymore. He felt relieved.

"…No, I have just greeted everyone. They seem to be enjoying themselves, so my presence is not necessary." Kratos said and started walking upstairs.

"…Oh…okay:" said Raine and went outside.

While he was lying in his bed, he felt better. Not feeling that guilt in his heart was a big relief. He told himself not to think about Raine anymore.

Altought he had stayed for only day with Lloyd, he felt the need to be alone again. So he decided to leave to Derris-Kharlan tomorrow. He felt he had to be away from Raine, to be as he usually was. Yes, that was the solution…wasn't it?

"Where is Kratos, professor?" asked Lloyd.

"…He is upstairs, maybe he needs to rest." said Raine.

"…Oh..." said Lloyd looking a little frustated.

"Don't worry about it, maybe he feels a little tired." said Raine, assuring him as well as herself.

"Okay…I guess." and went with his friends.

"_He is okay…I hope…"_said Raine to herself and went with the others too.

Lloyd joined the others and Colette, looking at him asked:

"Lloyd? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" said Lloyd distractedly "Oh…it's just that…Kratos won't come." And left without saying anything more.

Everyone looked at him and felt worried. Lloyd, the Gentle Idealist, actually looked…sad.

Lloyd entered the house, and threw himself in the couch. Grrr…at times like this, he wished Kratos was different! But he couldn't help with it. He remembered when he was in Altessa's, when he discovered he was his real father. He also remembered when Yuan said Kratos had never been the same after he…killed her mom. He couldn't accept that, that traitor claimed to be his father! But, he still was his true father and decided to forgive him, for everything. He wondered how Kratos was before the accident. Was he happy? With her mom? Sure. Maybe they had fun together. He smiled imagining her mom with Kratos, laughing.

Suddenly, he felt kinda sleepy, his head was spinning.

"What's…going on?..." said getting up. He felt a rush of warmth coming from his hand.

"My exsphere…it's, glowing!" said as he saw a red bright light coming from it. Lloyd stared at it for a moment but after a few seconds, he couldn't feel his body anymore and finally, he fainted. As he fell, he saw Kratos running towards him.

"Lloyd!"

"...D-dad…"

* * *

Hehehe I hope you liked it, I was surprised it turned out longer than the intro! If you liked it or if you didn't, write me areview, I accept criticism, let me know what you like. See ya in the next chapter! 


	3. Blue Memories

**Hi! Uhmm...sorry for not updating sooner! But thanks for the reviews!**

**Still don't know: Kraine or Kranna**

**Heh, anyways, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Blue Memories**

Lloyd..."

"Lloyd…"

Lloyd's body trembled after hearing the voice calling his name.

"Lloyd…"

"Who…who are you?" said Lloyd weakly.

"…"

There was no response.

"Please…T-tell me…" whispered Lloyd.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd opened his eyes. Everything was blurry but he was able to recognize the professor's figure and her voice.

"You're awake! Thank God!" said Colette who was behind Raine.

She ran towards him and hugged him. Lloyd was still a little dizzy and tried to stand up, but failed and was on the floor again.

"Lloyd, don't force yourself!" said Raine. "Stay here for a moment." And walked away.

Lloyd stayed still while waiting for the professor. His body…he felt so exhausted, as if he had fought a very tough battle. What happened to him? He only remembered having fainted and then…

"That voice!" said Lloyd. Colette who was at his side jumped a little.

"Oh! Lloyd? What's wrong?" said helping him stand up.

"_That voice…It sounded so familiar…yet, I don't know whose voice was…" _

"Kratos." Said Raine to the angel who was standing next to the door. "Do you know anything about this?"

Kratos just glared at her and looked away.

"I just felt…a presence a while ago. It is just a coincidence that I was near Lloyd when he fell."

Raine sighed. "Okay…I'll go check on Lloyd" and disappeared.

Kratos looked her disappear. How did she know? Did she knew that…what he felt was…the presence of…his beloved Anna?

"First Aid!" casted Raine.

Lloyd felt a light trough his body and then felt how energy flowed in it.

"Amazing!" said Colette opening her eyes as plates.

"Colette…you've seen this spell many times! Don't you remember?" said Genis a little annoyed because Colette never said that when he threw a fireball or something.

"Heheh" giggled Colette "It's just that the professor is so amazing! She's very powerful!" said clapping her hands.

Raine just blushed a little and said "It's nothing special Colette…"

"Yes it is!" said Colette looking at the professor with admiring eyes.

"Of course! Everything is special if it comes from my Gorgeous Ultra Cool Beauty!" said Zelos with a grin in his face.

Raine ignored this comment as she always did and enjoyed watching how Sheena hit Zelos on his head.

"Thanks…professor" said Lloyd who had been standing behind her all the time.

"Oh…It's nothing Lloyd…" said Raine and look at him. He…seemed different from his usual self.

"Lloyd?"

"Huh?" said Lloyd as if he woke up from a dream.

"Lloyd…is everything okay?" said Raine

"No…it's nothing, I just feel tired. That's all."

"Are…you sure?" asked Raine one more time

"Yeah. Don't worry about me professor!" said Lloyd forcing a smile.

"Ok…but-"

"See you later professor" said Lloyd as he ran to his bedroom.

"Lloyd…"

"Huh? Where is Lloyd professor?" asked Colette. She was so busy talking to Genis, that she didn't notice him leaving.

"He went upstairs to get some rest." Said Raine "That means the reunion is over, right?"

"So quickly?" asked Sheena. "But the sunset hasn't arrived yet!"

"My voluptuous hunny…didn't you noticed that Lloyd needed some rest?" said Zelos mockingly.

"What did you just said!" asked Sheena swinging a fist threateningly.

"Wow, sorry Sheena. But even Zelos noticed." said Genis.

"What!" said Sheena.

"Is everything okay professor?" asked Colettte again.

Raine was looking to Sheena hitting Zelos and his little brother. She seemed not to hear Colette's voice.

"Professor?" asked Colette again.

"Huh?...I'm sorry Colette…I wasn't paying attention. What was it?"

"I think you should rest professor. It has been a tiring day after all." Said Colette.

"Yes…I think you're right. Then…I'm going back."

Raine walked to the house. Indeed, she felt tired, but her body was alright, it was her thoughts that made her feel tired.

She entered the house and found Kratos standing exactly at the same place as before. His eyes seemed…empty.

"Kratos?" Raine ran towards him "Kratos are you alright?" said Raine shaking him.

Kratos grabbed her wrists and she stopped. His eyes gained their usual glow.

"Raine. What are you doing?" asked Kratos. He still didn't let her go.

"Huh?" Raine looked at him. His eyes were staring directly into hers. She could see…It was almost…painful.

"D-don't look at me!" said Raine and pushed Kratos away.

Kratos stepped back.

"That look…what is wrong with you?" said Raine without looking him.

"Look..?" asked Kratos. What did Raine look in his eyes?

"I…I'm going back. I just wanted to say good-bye." Raine wasn't looking at him yet. "You're going back…aren't you?"

"Yes." said Kratos looking away.

"What about Lloyd?" asked Raine "You can't run away…not from this"

Kratos looked at Raine. Now he was surprised. Kratos felt uncomfortable, talking to Raine, it felt wrong.

"You'd better not leave Genis alone; he may be waiting for you." And without saying more, he went upstairs.

Raine just saw him and couldn't believe what she just heard…and saw.

Raine went out and called Genis.

"Genis! We're going home!" said Raine and started to walk home.

"Sis! Wait for me!" said Genis running as fast as he could.

"What is the rush, Raine? Is something wrong?" said Genis panting. He looked at his sister. Something was wrong, definitely.

Raine sighed, that phrase has been said a lot of times…

"It's nothing…Just hurry up."

They arrived home.

It was different from the one they had when they came for the first time to Iselia. They had to rebuilt because it was destroyed by the Desians, the fire consumed everything. After they reunited the worlds, the villagers decided to help them, even the Mayor helped, he finally understood that being half-elf wasn't a bad thing at all, everyone's heart was the same.

Although Genis didn't trust the Mayor, he tried to forgive him. Raine noticed that Genis was letting go the fact that humans aren't bad either. She couldn't blame her little brother, some humans…were horrible. That was proved during their journey, to convince people that half-elves are the same as everyone. Their efforts were in vain, tough. Many of them didn't want to believe or forgive, it was easier for them to hate than to forgive.

But, some of them did want to forgive; those were the ones that gave Raine strength to keep on going, to reach her goal.

After four months of traveling trough the world, they decided to return home. Raine felt the need to teach and Genis wanted to see Lloyd and Colette.

Raine sighed again, her purpose…she forgot what it was. When she heard Kratos was coming, she felt so happy, she felt she needed to say something; she had the hope that he had already forgotten her…Anna.

They reached their home, sunset was now arriving and birds weren't singing anymore. People were in their houses and village was empty.

They entered and Genis went directly to the kitchen.

"What do you want sis?" said Genis grabbing the knife starting to cut some onions. He thought that Raine may cheer up if he cooked her favorite dish.

"I don't feel like eating. Thanks anyways. I'm going upstairs. Good night." said Raine leaving Genis alone in the kitchen.

Genis couldn't understand it. In the morning Raine seemed so happy and acted so cheerfully, she acted different as usual, but in good way. After the party, she seemed worried, sad…he couldn't figure what it was, what had happened to Raine in that party?

Raine threw herself to her bed. She stayed in that way for a few minutes. Then she looked at the ceiling. What was her problem? She was tired, yeah, the party was tiring, seeing Kratos was tiring, watching his eyes…that was tiring. How could she…watch her? In his eyes…she had seen her, although she had never met her, she knew it was her. What was going on? How…?

She turned to see the window. Trying to forget everything, but she was also concerned about Lloyd. What happened to him when he was unconscious? She found Kratos holding Lloyd and calling him.

She closed her eyes. Why was she torturing herself? Kratos was leaving after all, and all those thoughts were going with him. If she knew he was leaving after a day, she wouldn't have gotten exited over nothing.

"Stop!" she told herself. "Enough of thinking about him…" It was enough. And she finally closed her eyes to rest and forget everything.

Where was Lloyd? Kratos had been looking for him all afternoon. He haven't seen him since Raine appeared to help him. Why didn't he stay with him? He wasn't acting as a father all day, but he didn't want to be near Raine either. Her presence just made him think about other things…impossible things. But, what happened earlier?

As he was walking, he tried to remember. He remembered watching Lloyd fell. He remembered trying to help him. He also remembered Raine entering the room to help. But after that…he couldn't remember.

He crossed the woods and kept looking for Lloyd, he wasn't in the house, so he supposed he went to the woods, maybe to clear his thoughts.

So, what happened? He asked himself again. And also, what did Raine see in his eyes? She mentioned something…not to run away but from what?

But he stopped thinking when he saw Lloyd. He was sitting near the lake. He noticed that Kratos was there and looked at him. Kratos walked towards him and sat next to him.

The moon shined and the sky was full of stars which made the lake look even more beautiful than usual.

Kratos looked at his son. Although he heard everyone say that he looked like him, he could see the exact replica of Anna in his eyes, his personality, always wanting the best for everyone. He missed her so much…

"Uhm...Dad?" asked Lloyd, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes?" said Kratos avoiding his look.

"What…what would you say, if…" Lloyd seemed to doubt about whether to tell him or not.

Kratos turned to see his son. He looked him with trustful eyes, trying to say him that he could rely on him, whatever it was.

"Lloyd, do not worry. You can trust me. What is the matter?"

Lloyd sighed. He said:

"What will you do if I told you that…Mom is alive?"

**What did you think? Write me a review to tell me! See you next chapter!**


	4. Fading Away

Hello!!! Sorry for the delay! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter!. Review if you want it Kraine or Kranna.

**

* * *

****CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Fading Away**

Lloyd's face looked serious, that was definitely not the best time to joke around. Kratos could only stare at him, still trying to understand what Lloyd had just said to him.

That Anna is alive? That the woman whom he had fallen in love and killed…was alive?

Lloyd looked into Kratos' eyes…of course; he didn't believe him, who would anyways? Saying that her mother who was murdered…was alive. Lloyd sighed and looked away.

-"Forget what I said." Was the only thing he said.

Kratos realized that he hadn't said anything so, he hurried to say:

-"…Lloyd…are you sure? I mean…"

What was going on? He, Kratos, had never stuttered before, well, he hadn't heard before that his beloved Anna was actually alive.

Lloyd nodded. Kratos just looked at the lake. Fireflies were flying over, and the darkness of the night made a really nice effect.

Kratos and Lloyd stayed like that for a long time, both thinking about what happened. Kratos tried to say something, but what could be said? There was nothing to say…but how, how did Lloyd know that Anna was alive?

-"Lloyd, may I ask you how you know that…Anna s alive?" Kratos said looking at Lloyd. Lloyd didn't answer right away. He opened his mouth, but closed it right away. It seemed that he was trying to say it, but couldn't find the best way to do it.

Kratos looked away again. He didn't want to put even more pressure on Lloyd. Maybe the right thing to do was to leave him, to let him think by himself.

So, he stood up and began to walk away. Lloyd didn't say anything, and just stayed there.

Raine opened her eyes…they felt heavy and swallowed. Had she been crying last night? She sat in her bed and stared the sun…it was so bright…

She finally decided to get up and change her clothes…what a mess; she didn't change her clothes last night. Just when she was putting her boots on, she smelled the delicious aroma of pancakes. She sighed, she should apologize to Genis…she acted so rude last night.

In the kitchen Genis was making breakfast when he heard his sister coming down. The steps were slow so he knew that her sister wasn't feeling okay today either. He couldn't be mad at her! He knew that her sister suffered, and he respected her feelings. He decided to make some pancakes to cheer her up, maybe this time he'll be successful.

-"Good morning Sis!" said Genis too cheerfully for Raine's taste.

-"Good morning Genis." Said Raine forcing a smile, she knew that her little brother just wanted to cheer her up, but nothing could, at least now.

Genis decided to stop acting like that and focused on his pancakes.

Raine sighed as she laid her head in the kitchen's table. Poor Genis, she was acting rude again. She couldn't help it, but, she'll try to act nicer.

Genis put a plate full of pancakes in front of Raine.

-"Yummy" said Raine, she wasn't acting this time. The smell of the pancakes made her stomach growl.

-"I hope you like it Raine! said Genis with a smile on his face.

Raine smiled him back, and both of them started to eat.

After breakfast, Raine decided to take a walk; she said to Genis that she'll be back in a while and went to the village.

While she was walking she started to think. She was a strong woman, right? She had suffered since she was a child from those people who hated her because of being a half-elf, a monster, as she was often called. But never feeling sad or discouraged by those things, she knew she was smarter than those people, she knew that she had to be strong, not only for her, but for her little brother. She knew she was strong, she knew that, but since yesterday, she felt totally different, she felt weak, fragile.

She kept walking trough the village and passed the gate, she said hello to the watchman, he smiled her back and said hi. The villagers from Iselia had changed so much…that was another reason to feel strong, she with Lloyd and their other companions, fought next to the Chosen, to reunite the worlds! She followed the path and kept on walking. She, Raine Sage, had fought with courage to end with evil, she, a half-elf. She showed to those ignorant people, that a half-elf was stronger than them, than those people who always insulted her, that she was fighting for everyone. Indeed, she was strong, in terms of mind, but as for her heart… She felt weak again. She admitted herself, during her journey, that Kratos captivated her. His amazing knowledge, his seriousness, how mysterious he looked all the time...those were just a few things she admired form him, not to mention his eyes. She thought that his eyes were the most beautiful part of him, along with his way of thinking, of course. She felt the worst that time, in the Tower of Salvation, when he betrayed everyone revealing his true identity. She stopped and looked around her. Where was she? She was so busy thinking that she hadn't realized that she went off the way. She was in the middle of the forest and alone. She sighed, what next?

She always had her staff, so she continued her walk. Night was falling, and the sky was getting darker. She felt the cold wind and hurried her walk. She didn't know how big the forest was. The howls of some wolfs were heard in the sky. Now she felt a little scared. She continued looking for an exit, but it was like a maze! She couldn't find anything! Standing next to a tree, she felt helpless. She felt somewhat stupid, getting lost for thinking too much, that would be the case of Lloyd, but…she sighed.

Genis was running through the village, asking every person if they had seen her sister. He was really worried.

-"_She said she was going for a walk!" _said Genis in his thoughts. "_I should've gone with her!" _

But she wanted to be alone…damn! He couldn't go out by himself trough the forest in the middle of the night but… what should he do?

He put his things aside, and sat in his bed. Kratos sat in front of the window. The sky was dark, and full of clouds. He went out, and took a good look. This was the last time he was looking to Iselia. He decided; just after he returned form the lake, to return to Derris-Kharlan. He said to himself that it as the best thing, his presence made things go bad, Raine was hurt, Lloyd was hurt…this was the best.

He sighed, for the first time in his life; he didn't know what to do. He thought that maybe a walk could clear his thoughts, so he did. He went out.

He felt the cold breeze hit his face when he was out. There were no stars in the sky.

'_A storm is coming.'_ Said in his thoughts. He stared at the sky for a moment and then realized that Lloyd hadn't come back from the lake, 'Is he going to be alright?' he wondered…and how a bout Raine? He felt bad about the other day, after all, she and Lloyd were the ones who organized his party. He wasn't acting as himself, but, he decided to swing by her house and say goodbye. So as he thought that, he took off his angelic wings that illuminated the forest, and flew over the forest.

Genis was in a dilemma, he didn't know what to do. Of course, he considered himself a great magician, he was, but fighting alone with monsters, wasn't possible, casting his magic took time, and in that time, he had no protection at all. Also, since he reunited both worlds, he took out his exsphere, and gave it to Kratos, he knew that he didn't need it anymore, and for Marble's sake, he thought it was the best. Maybe if he looked for someone to go with…but the villagers were normal people, without exspheres as him, so what…?

-"Huh?" he noticed a bright thing coming to him. He freaked out a little when he saw that it was actually Kratos who was now standing next to him.

-" Good evening, Genis. I apologize for having startled you." Said Kratos in a serious tone.

Genis was embarrassed, maybe he acted too obvious.

-" N-no at all!" said laughing. Then it hint him, Kratos! Kratos was strong! He could go with him!

-" Uhm..Kra-"

-" Excuse me Genis, but, have you seen Raine, I'd like to have a word with her."

Genis hated to be interrupted.

-" That's what I wanted to say you!" said Genis annoyed "She went for a walk, and hasn't come back since breakfast!"

Raine sighed. She was lost. How could she? She had lived so many years in Iselia, and hasn't even tried to investigate the Forest, well, she only knew the path to Dirk's house, but…She rested enough and started to walk again, fortunately, she had only ran into a few Minicoids and a Rabbit, but that was in the morning, now that was dark, stronger creatures would come out. She starting to make faster and longer steps, and continued her walk. But, something with claws hit in her back and made her fell.

-" …G—ah!" she recovered and tried to stand but he felt the blood dripping and started to feel dizzy. While trying to figure out what monster had hit her, she was struck again, and fell to the land. The monster approached once more, lifted its claw to give Raine another direct hit, but, she avoided it and took out her staff.

-" What is this monster doing here..?" said Raine beneath her breath. The injury that the monster gave her wasn't looking good, and she felt her back numb.

The monster stayed looking at her for a while, but the smell of blood reminded it that it hadn't eaten, so, it began to run towards her. Raine avoided the attack again, and fell next to some bushes. Breathing was now almost impossible to her, her hands were shaking and she couldn't see where the monster was.

-" Where are you?!!!" yelled Raine. '_Heh, yelling to a monster that wants to kill me_..' thought Raine hopelessly.

She heard the steps coming closer, so she tried to know where the monster was. She could use First Aid or any other healing cast, but if she did, she would be with any protection, and she will meet her end, so the only thing she did, was to eat an apple gel she always had.

'_Is useless...'_ she thought, resting in a tree, looking around her for an exit. Her legs couldn't support her so she fell and stayed like that. Her staff was next to the bushes she was before, going to it would be like suicide if that monster was waiting for her, but, either way, if she stayed there she'd also die.

She gathered her strength and stood up slowly. Suddenly, she was thrown away and fell in the land. 'Damn…t-that monster...was b-behind me…' thought Raine as she stayed in the land. She heard the breathing of the monster near her.

'So…I guess...this is it…' thought Raine. and closed her eyes, the only thing she could do was to wait. She couldn't feel her body anymore so she thought it'll make things easier but…why is it taking so long? She didn't want to open her eyes, but…

-"Judgment!!!"

-"Sis!!!" yelled Genis, running towards her.

-"G-genis? What are you doing he-" she stopped and coughed some blood. Genis looked her with concerned eyes and helped her to rest near a tree.

Raine opened her eyes and watched Kratos fighting the monster. Although she could only see blurry figures, she identified Kratos, she noticed that he was winning the battle.

-"Here sis, take this." Said Genis while showing her a Lemon Gel. He tried to put the gel in Raine's mouth, but she was too weak to do any kind of movement. "Raine! You have to take this! Otherwise you won't get any better!" Genis said almost yelling.

He held Raine tight and started to feel helpless, what to do??? His sister was dying next to him, and he couldn't do anything about it! He couldn't---

"_Wait!"_ he thought _" When Lloyd fought against Kratos and defeated him, Yuan appeared and gave some of his mana to Kratos…Can I do the same thing?..." _

But how? He looked at Kratos,he was still fighting, but it seemed that the battle was coming to an end. The monster was seriously injured, and was moving slowly, in the other hand, Kratos looked as usual, not even a drip of sweat. Genis prayed so that Kratos finished already.

The beast fell to the ground, bleeding and dead. Kratos cleaned his sword and put it away. His angelic wings faded as he ran towards Genis and Raine.

Raine was unconscious and Genis was all covered in blood, Raine's of course. Genis saw him and yelled:

-"Kratos! Help her! She is not responding to anything!"

Kratos kneeled near her and checked out her wounds. A large one in the back, it probably has caused her unconsciousness. She was pale because of all the loss of blood, her lips were turning purple and her body was cold. He had to act fast if he wanted to save her.

-"First Aid!" Kratos yelled, but nothing happened, Raine was still bleeding and still unconscious.

-"Is not working!" yelled Genis desperately.

Indeed, casting First Aid was not appropriate to heal these serious wounds. He didn't use healing arts, he knew a few of them, but weren't as advanced as Raine's.

-"Kratos! Why don't you give her some of your mana? You know how to do it right?" asked Genis desperately.

Of course he knew how to do it, but, giving his mana to Raine, could be dangerous. Yuan gave some of his but it was alright, because both of them were angels, giving his mana to Raine tough…

-"Kratos! What are you doing?! If we don't do something she'll…!" yelled Genis.

-"I know." Kratos said calmly. He decided to take a risk, and give his mana to Raine anyway. Although he was worried about what could happen to her, he thought it was probably the only way to heal her injuries.

He focused and a bright light came out of Kratos' body that surrounded Raine and started to heal her wounds, not completely, but at least the blood stopped coming out.

-"Let's take her to a safer place." Said Kratos to Genis, holding Raine in his back. He had given her some of his mana and he felt a little tired, but held Raine tighter and began walking trough the forest next to Genis.

"_Where am I?" _Raine thought. "Ugh-!" she felt the pain in her back and closed her eyes. Yes, she remembered, lost in the forest, seriously injured, and…Kratos with Genis came to help her.

-"Sis, you shouldn't move." Said Genis entering her room holding a glass of milk.

-"What happened?" said Raine weakly. She hadn't recovered yet.

-"Well, you got lost in the forest and were injured by a monster. So Kratos and I went to rescue you." Said Genis, sitting next to her, offering her the glass of milk.

Raine took it slowly and sipped a bit, so Kratos went to rescue her…

-"Where is Kratos?" said Raine all of a sudden trying to stand up, but soon regretting doing that, the pain stung and extended all over her body.

-"Raine! I've told you not to move!" said Genis irritated, how was he supposed to take care of Raine if she was hurting herself?!.

-"Now lay down, he'll come later, don't get all excited, okay?" Genis said mockingly

Raine blushed. "W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

-"I dunno, however you take it." Said Genis with a smile. Raine looked at him with an angry look. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" said Genis and went off the room.

Raine sighed. She tried to relax and rest, but the bandages in her back were really uncomfortable, so she rested only her head.

So…Kratos wasn't going to Derris-Kharlan? She knew that he was afraid of something, and that he wanted to run away, but he was still there, just when she was attacked.

She felt her eyelids heavy and fell asleep.

Genis sat in the living room and started to read a new book he had gotten, he felt sorry for Raine, but she was the one who didn't want him to be near her, so…

Kratos entered the house, he stood in the middle of the living room and saw Genis in the couch.

-"How is she?" asked looking at him.

-"Better, she awaked a while ago." Said Genis, reading his book. "Maybe you should visit her." Said Genis looking at Kratos this time.

-"That's what I intend to do, that's the reason why I bought all this medicine." Said Kratos with a cold voice.

-"Alright…"said Genis embarrassed and returned to his book.

Kratos gave one more look to Genis and went upstairs. Why did he get all upset? Genis was just saying a simple thing, to visit her. He sighed, he made a trouble from nothing. He knocked Raine's door, but nobody answer.

-"Raine? May I come in?" asked Kratos.

No answer.

He started to worry, maybe she's unconscious again! Maybe she have just fainted and laid there without help. So he opened the door at once and looked around him.

Raine was sleeping in the bed, Kratos stayed there next to the door.

He felt stupid, he got worried over nothing. But…he GOT worried, right? For Raine. He sighed, letting those ideas go. He came closer to Raine's bed and sat in a chair.

Raine was breathing slowly, she was still pale, but the wounds were almost cured. He put the medicine in the shelf. He sat and stared at Raine. She would've been recovered, if he had known more about healing arts. But he didn't need to know, because in their battles, Raine was always there to heal them.

Raine moved to the other side, now Kratos was looking directly at her face. She was indeed beautiful, although she was full of wounds and scratches in her face, she still looked pretty.

What?! What was he thinking right now?! He stood up, and left the room quickly closing door as he left.

Genis saw Kratos coming down, he was walking really fast!

-"Uhm…Kratos? Is everything alright?" asked Genis cautiously.

Kratos didn't answer and just looked at him.

-"Take good care of her." And left without saying anything else. Genis looked at the door and stared at it for a moment.

-"Weirdo…" said Genis and returned to his book.

Why was he walking so fast? He had reminded something…Lloyd! Where was he?

* * *

Yep, one of the longest chapter I've written. I'll try to update faster, until then...review! 


	5. Forget To Remember

Hi!!! Well, it has been a long time ne? Hehehe first of all, I apologize for the delay --, I have been busy, and well...I have to thanks Eyes of the infinite galaxy, maybe this chapter wouldn't have come out, if you hadn't written me that message.

Now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: 

Forget to Remember

Lloyd found himself floating in a bright space. The light surrounding him was…comfortable.

He didn't need to answer himself where he was. He already knew. He had been there the last time he had fainted. But…something was missing… the voice that called him before….where was it?

"M-mom?" - Lloyd asked doubtfully. He believed the voice he heard was his mom's, he wasn't sure but, he tried anyways.

"Mom?" – he tried again, gaining force in his own voice.

He kept floating, and kept waiting for her answer.

Just as he thought that, a blurry image appeared in front of him. Lloyd just stared at it, surprised.

The image got clearer and finally took shape.

A familiar woman appeared in front of his eyes. She was young, she seemed 23 or so --years. She had brown long hair and chocolate eyes. An aura was surrounding her. It made her look somewhat angelical.

Lloyd stared at her, amazed. She looked exactly like him!

"Mom?"-

"…."

The woman walked towards Lloyd, he stood there looking at her coming closer.

A soft hand caressed him gently.

"Lloyd…I told you I would be back"

--

How long has it been? Since he rescued Raine from that monster? 3 hours? No, it felt like more.

Kratos hurried and flew faster. Lloyd was in trouble, he could feel it. Also---, something has been worrying him. The presence he felt when Lloyd fainted that time, was appearing again. He couldn't explain it himself, but it was a familiar presence, he suspected it was from Anna's. But, something was different, it felt different.

He increased his speed and arrived to the lake. Touching the grass gently, he stood, and looked for Lloyd. He wasn't there anymore.

"Lloyd!" – he yelled

Walking towards the lake, he saw that some footprints were in the grass. Lloyd was now --gone. Maybe he had returned home.

He started to walk away, but something stopped him.

He returned and looked the footprints one more time. They started at some point, but after a few of them, they suddenly disappeared.

"This is not right" – said Kratos to himself.

He looked at the sky. Nothing.

He looked in the forest. Nothing.

He even looked in the lake. Nothing. Not a sign of Lloyd.

He felt worried. But, he was convinced that wherever Lloyd was, he wasn't unprotected. He was a good warrior. He had proved that. But, still…the thought of his son alone, was worrying.

After all however, he kept convincing himself. Lloyd had kept his exsphere, even if he was the one with the idea that exspheres were wrong, harmful things.

Kratos agreed with this, but, Lloyd's exsphere was an exception. It was Anna's life to begin with. Then, also-- it was the product of the Angelus Project. An extremely powerful exsphere, so-- it was an useful thing as well as a sentimental memento.

_Dammit!_- Kratos thought, he always knew what to do. A situation like this, has never appeared before.

Suddenly, the presence was stronger. Kratos felt it, and turned away quickly.

"…!"- Kratos stood still, watching the bright light in front of him.

But he couldn't answer, because the light moved quickly and started to surround Kratos' arm. He pulled his arm tight. The light was strong tough. It soon started to grab Kratos' legs and torso. He fought to get off it, but it was useless. He was wrapped in that strange light.

It wasn't long enough after he was completely surrounded, and fell unconscious in it.

Then suddenly, the light was gone.

--

"Good morning!" said Genis happily. He put Raine's breakfast in front of her and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling sis?" asked while putting some butter in a toast.

Raine sat in her bed, and with a happy look said:

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks to you." Grabbing the glass full of orange juice and drinking it.

"Heheh…" laughed Genis a little embarrassed. – " Well, you shouldn't be thanking me…"

Raine looked at him. – "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Genis started.

"Kratos came" he simply said.

Silence.

"Oh" Raine said and took a toast, eating it as if nothing had happened.

"What?! That's it?" asked Genis

"What? Why are you getting so excited about?" said Raine eating her toast happily.

"Well…I thought YOU were going to get excited about…" said Genis cautiously.

Raine looked at him. She knew Genis was aware of his feelings towards Kratos. She had always wanted to keep it as a secret, just for herself. But she guessed the situation she was before wasn't convenient for this matter.

"sighs Look, Genis…" she started

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Sorry! I won't say it again!" said Genis scared.

"No, don't be" Raine said and took another toast.

Genis looked at her. – "Soo… you aren't going to hit me or something?"

Raine gave him a malicious grin.

"Don't worry…I will…"

"Huh?"

"…soon."

"…"

"…"

"Okay…I'll leave you alone." And Genis closed the door as he left.

Raine laughed to herself. Threatening Genis was fun. But she knew she could trust her secret to her little brother.

"Ahhh!!!" she stretched her arms and legs.

_Staying in bed too long isn't good for anyone!_ – she thought.

She sat in her bed, and realized that her wounds were almost completely healed. The pain was totally gone and her skin colour was normal again.

After taking a shower and putting her day clothes on, he decided to go out.

She arrived to the kitchen and found Genis in it as usual, cooking something that smelled really good.

"Mmmm!" Raine sniffed the pot with something boiling in it. – "What is it? Risotto?" asked to Genis.

"Yep! Good isn't it?" said Genis as he put some cheese in the pot.

"I feel like cooking today! Want some help?" asked Raine while putting an apron on.

"Ehh…"

"Aw…come on! It'll be fun!" Raine assured her little brother.

"But..." Raine glared at Genis with evil eyes and Genis quickly said –"O-okay!"

Of course, it happened what it was expected to happen. Genis knew all the way long, that her sister was…useless in cooking matters. But, indeed, it was fun, looking at her trying to spice something up, or just cutting some tomatoes. Genis loved her sister, and he knew he loved him too, so he felt happy, for everything. He promised never to leave her alone again, he didn't want to see her like that again, never.

"Done! Come on! Taste it!" Genis woke up from his thoughts.

"Uhm… do I have to?"

"…"

"Okay…okay"

"Sooo???" asked Raine hopefully.

"…"

"Genis?...Genis?"

"…."

"Oh my god, Genis! Wake up! Recover!"

"Gah!"

"Genis are you okay????"

"coughcough"

"Genis???"

"You had to use your technique to heal someone from poison?!" Asked Genis grabbing his chest.

"Well…I thought it was the best so…"

"…Sis…"

"..heheh..yes??"

"I won't do that EVER again."

"…I understand…"

After the…"little" problem Raine had, she went outside her house and breathed fresh air after a long time.

She suddenly remembered, she had to thank Kratos. He was, after all, the one who saved her. She felt her cheeks starting to redden and anxiousness reached her whole body.

She had made a decision, while she was in her bed resting. Her feelings… were going to be heard. As she walked to Dirk's house, she started to regret her decision…she afraid of rejection, she was afraid of being rejected by Kratos. But the feeling she had now, was far worse, if she didn't do anything, she would live with the doubt of how Kratos felt towards her. She, as the scholar she was, couldn't stand living with that doubt.

This was the decision she made, and with that in mind, took a deep breath and walked towards Dirk's house.

* * *

So? What do you think? Next chapter will come soon, I promise! 

BTW, votes are still being considered! So vote, vote, vote!

Soultaken


End file.
